<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Душа by Shell_dare</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758608">Душа</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shell_dare/pseuds/Shell_dare'>Shell_dare</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mortal Kombat (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Out of Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:41:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shell_dare/pseuds/Shell_dare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Мертвые не подчиняются тебе, бог грома. К счастью.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Smoke/Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Душа</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Проклятая эденийская королева и умирающий индейский шаман исчезли во вспышке нестерпимо-яркого света, и Храм вновь погрузился в едва разгоняемый неверным пламенем свечей полумрак. Лю Кэнг бросился к Китане. На другом конце зала из глубокой тени выступил темный силуэт, чернее самой ночи. Пришелец опустился на колени рядом с двумя лежащими на каменном полу телами. Медленно провел ладонью по забранному расколотой светло-синей броней плечу уничтоженного киборга. Осколки бились током, но это не имело значения. Увы, это уже не восстановить. Сгусток тьмы, именуемый теперь Нуб Сайбот, тихо прошептал над телом брата несколько слов и повернулся к тому, за кем пришел. Очень бережно поднял на руки легкое тело, ласково отведя несколько серебристых прядей от чуть нахмуренного лба. </p><p>– Остановись!</p><p>Нуб медленно обернулся к посмевшему задержать его. Из-за спины мертвеца вышла его точная копия, угрожающе глядя на вставшего напротив бога грома.</p><p>– Я не позволю сделать эту душу разменной монетой в никому не нужной сделке. Особенно тебе, лорд Рейден, – обращение прозвучало весьма издевательски. </p><p>– Ты опоздал, Саб-Зиро.</p><p>– Нет. Мертвые не подчиняются тебе, бог грома. К счастью. </p><p>Бывший криомант сделал шаг назад, исчезая из мира живых, оказываясь в своем личном уголке Нереальности. Бережно уложил свою ношу на импровизированное ложе и присел рядом. </p><p>– Вот так, – черные пальцы осторожно отсоединяют маску, поглаживают крошечный шрам возле ушка. – Больше ты никому не будешь принадлежать, Смоук. Мой бедный малыш… Что же ты натворил, глупенький? Зачем ввязался в эту бойню? </p><p>Сняты и отложены в сторону наручи. Нуб гладит сбитые костяшки, губами касается тонких пальцев. Кажется, что пепельноволосый юноша просто спит.</p><p>– Теперь всё будет хорошо, Томаш. Не бойся. Я найду способ вернуть тебя к жизни, мой хороший. </p><p>Верхние части брони – прочь. Живой мертвец медленно проводит ладонью по нежной коже, под которой так хорошо чувствуются раздробленные шейные позвонки, приподнимает голову своего гостя, подсовывая свернутую старую куртку в качестве подушки.</p><p>– Отдохни немного, малыш. Я скоро вернусь к тебе. Только закончу одно маленькое дельце. </p><p>Наклонившись, Нуб ласково касается губами лба юноши и выходит из комнаты.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>